The Story So Far...
The Story So Far... Prologue You all (Jett, Viel, Dregs, Jeorge) came to Zhentil keep for different reasons, but whatever they were, you all had to be tested for "The Wailing Death". A disease which spread throughout Neverwinter and its neighbouring cities (even though neverwinter is about 4 weeks travel away). The Alchemist who "tested" you, proceeded to kill you all with effortless precistion and amazing skill. Fortunatly, he made an error and threw Dregs into a massive container of "Greater Restoration" and none of you died, but you all felt the same feeling of pure emptiness. You also found the corpse of the real alchemist stuffed into a closet. You defeated a strikeforce of Shadar Kai (Shadowy humans that are devout to the Raven Queen (the goddess of death)) that allowed the Alchemist to retreat and procceded to meet a knight of Zhentil Keep called "Brogan Morningstar" who seemed freindly enough and took you to the keeps necromancer "Mordrid" who told you that you were unforunatly soulless (due to the weapon that the alchemist struck you with). He told you he could locate them for you for 4000 gold. Whilst looking for the gold, you found out that the Alchemists name was "Thel-Kaaden" and that he wasnt really an alchemist at all, instead, one of the most brutal and powerful Jaguar-Rakshasa Overlords in existance, who would stop at nothing to achieve his goals (whatever they were). Jeorge and Jett joined the guards of Zhentil Keep. Viel joined the shadow thieves, of which Dregs was already a member. Through various different means, you eventually managed to obtain the 4000 gold, and when Mordrid perfomred the ritual, you realised your souls were being held in the Citadel of the Raven, northwest of Zhentil Keep. You decided that it was unwise to directly assult somwhere filled with the Shadar-Kai that have been hunting you all this while, as well as Thel-Kaaden and GOD knows what. For various reasons (guards want you to spy, shadowtheives want you to smuggle) you decided to travel into Cormyr, specifically Baulders Gate, hoping mabye that you may find somthing that will aid your quest for your souls. Viel decided to catch up with you later, and to stay at home indoctrinating a kobold slave that you picked up at some point. You were ambushed by Shadar Kai along the way and an extremely powerful Psion named "Xaden-Morne" forced you to enter the portal from which the shadar kai came from. You ended up in the Citadel of the Raven and Xaden-Morne tormented your minds for a bit and toyed wth you until Thel-Kaden returned to finish you off. With him was a powerful looking Mind Flayer and an Elite ShadarKai Blacksoul named "Udonarious". Fortunatly for you, Udonarious suggested that he fight you to the death and kill you the way a true shadar kai does (in battle). A long battle persued and eventually, after many important events, such as him killing Jett and the divine intervention of the Raven Queen who ressurected him as a Revenant, You killed Udonarious, and took a peice of paper with notes about a powerful ritual that requried eight "Eye Relics" off his corpse, as well as what was presumably one of these relics, right before one of you suffered a fatal blow from Thel-Kaaden throwing his sword at you, You bolted back through the portal and escaped. Part I - The Eyes and the Circle ﻿You continued on your way to Baulders Gate in hopes of smuggling goods back to Zhentil Keep or perhaps finding some more of the Eye Relics. Upon Arrival, you were greeted with no hostility from the guards, which was surprising given the Cormic hate for Sembians in general. You proceeded to the Elfsong Tavern, in which you met a Drow named Pharius whom you sat and drank with for a while. It didnt take long until about 6 more Drow came in and started demanding Pharius. You killed the Drow but unfortunatly the Leader escaped. On the corpses were contracts to kill Pharius issued by "The Matriach" and lead by Kelkarkaroth. The next day you were told that The Fellowship of The Blackend Claw (a cult that is Devout to Thel-Kaaden) were hiding out in Baulders Gate and you took a contract to neutralise them from the local preistess of Sharess. You did so, and it was of great success as Dregs was promoted to guildmaster of Zhentil Keeps shadow thieves guild. You also managed to convince the council of baulders gate that Zhentil Keep were not the enemy, and that Thel-Kaaden and Xaden-Morne were the true threats, so securing peace between the two nations. You began to make your way up to Waterdeep to do the same thing when you met a travelling Half-Elf named "Tiberius" who told you that he was a retired Warlord that would help you in your Quest. You continued up to Waterdeep but were ambushed by a Shadow Dragon baring the Eye of the Hunter. You slew the dragon and took its Eye, and also noticed that one of his victims had the Eye of the Clawed in his right eye socket. You continued and made it to waterdeep. Dregs fought a Nemesis from his past who happened to secretly be a Zhentarim Assassin, while the rest of the party excluding Jett met up with Triscana Jeradash who informed them of a plan devised by The Fellowship of the Blackend Claw to assassinate the king of Waterdeep, a man named Larcus Venturus. You went too the Purple Palace in waterdeep and through a series of strange and unlikely events including the use of very douche escape tunnels, you eventually defeated the Assassins. The leader of whom, a Psion of Thay, confessed that Xaden-Morne was his master and taught him the ways of the Psion in The Academy of Neuromancy and Psionics in Thaymount. The king of Waterdeep realised that you were an ally, not a threat and gave you his word that he would keep the peace. You decided that you were going to go back to Baulders Gate and deal with Kelkarkaroth. You went too the plains where he was hiding and ambushed him, Though you caught him by surprise, he prooved very difficult to kill, and even managed to Kill Jett for the second time. Fortunatly, Jett was saved by a coin of shadow that he picked up off the Raven Queen. You eventually convinced Kelkarkaroth that he was being courrupted by the Eye in his skull and he cut it out. He promised that he would help you by supplying any infomation he could on The Matriach. You made your way to Neverwinter and fought "The Harvester" an Infamous villan who was known to utterly butcher his victims. When you arrived you convinced The Harvester to give up his life of villany and surrender the eye, and in doing so, managed to earn the hearts of the Neverwinter people and thier leader, Lord Nasher. On the way back down to Waterdeep you enountered a smashed up Warforged that you restored too full health. His name was Numbers, and he swore to help you in your quest. You eventually encountered a fallen Deva known as The Fallen and after warning him of what his fate would be if he continued his evil ways, he eventually handed you the Eye of the fallen and surrendered. You founded a keep that is yet to be named and gained the protection of the Genius Loci in the area known as the Dalelands. After securing your keeps future, you made your way up to Icewindale to meet Thel-Kaaden and hand over the eye relics. When you got to the town of Easthaven, it had already been desecrated by the Shadar-Kai save one man who seemed more than capeable who was helping you kill them. Eventually, you slew the 30 Shadar-Kai chainfighters and continued to the temple of Tempus. Inside you saw Thel-Kaaden, Xaden-Morne, and a giant mindflayer with 7 thralls who identified himself to be Legonium of the circle. You chased your enemys down into a secret tunnel which Thel-Kaaden and Xaden-Morne used to escape after they had collected the final Eye relic (Eye of the Bloodrage). You slew Legonium and the 7 mindflayers and earned your paragon paths in blood. Part II - The Mass Geas and the Xadaks To be continued...